


Be Weak

by calathea



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were rolling around on Ray's king sized bed, the sheets and blankets tangled and crumpled beneath their bodies, and Ray was getting angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Weak

They were rolling around on Ray's king sized bed, the sheets and blankets tangled and crumpled beneath their bodies, and Ray was getting angry. It wasn't something he'd ever expected to feel while his dick was pressed against Fraser's naked body, when the man in his arms was flushed and panting, his hair mussed and his eyes wild. The battle they'd started in play, though, had escalated into something completely different and it was pissing Ray off.

Fraser was heavier and stronger, but Ray was sneaky, and eventually, breathless, he subdued Fraser. He knelt over his captive, his knees either side of the other man's hips, his arms stretched out to pin Fraser's wrists by his head. Fraser was breathing hard himself, and still fighting.

"Stop." Ray dropped his head and hissed the word into Fraser's ear. "Stop. You'll hurt yourself."

Fraser went still at his words, and Ray felt the tension in the arms he was holding down. "Why are you fighting?" Ray asked, his lips still close to Fraser's ear. "What's wrong?"

Fraser seemed to swallow hard, but did not speak. Ray nibbled at his earlobe.

"Tell me," Ray whispered, pulling away, "Don't you like it?"

He lifted his head. Fraser's eyes were closed, and he pressed his lips against the left eyelid, and then against the right. Fraser's arms jerked in his hold, but Ray held them steady against the bed. "Stop."

"It's not..." Fraser's voice was hoarse, and he eyes remained closed. "It's not that I don't like it."

Ray rewarded this admission with a kiss, open-mouthed and greedy. Fraser gasped in a breath of air when Ray moved away from his lips to nibble again at his earlobe. "... have to be strong...." Ray heard among the garbled phrases Fraser was panting out. "... want to give you so much..."

Ray hummed against Fraser's skin, and whispered close to his ear. "I want you to be weak." He licked the curve of Fraser's neck. "I just want you to take."

Fraser tensed again, his body arching and lifting in Ray's arms. "Oh, oh God."

Ray slid from his knees until he was lying full-length against Fraser. He shifted his grip until they were holding hands, their fingers twined together. "Be weak," he murmured again.

And that was the last either of them said for a long, long time.


End file.
